1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a percussion instrument adapted as a carrying case for other smaller percussion instruments and a lid for such a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use the internal space of a musical bass drum to accommodate other percussive musical instruments for storage and transportation purposes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,004 issued to Kurosaki on Sep. 4, 1984 discloses a training bass drum comprised of a cylindrical hollow elongated body having rear and front ends thereof respectively closed by a conventional drum head and a detachable lid made of a particle board. The detachable lid is designed to contribute to the generation of small tone volume and thus it is not well adapted to closely emulate the sound of a conventional skin head. Accordingly, there is a need for a quick detachable lid which could be used for real musical performances.
As illustrated by the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,004 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,346, issued to Livingston on Aug. 7, 1951, it is also known to provide an auxiliary support mechanism to elevate a small diameter bass drum above a supporting surface, such as a floor, in order that the beater of a conventional bass drum pedal assembly beat the batter head of the bass drum in the central portion thereof. Although the above mentioned support mechanisms are effective, it has been found that there is a need for a quick disconnecting support mechanism which also enables the adjustment of the distance between the bass drum pedal assembly and the batter head of the bass drum so that the pedal's beater position is at the apex when striking the batter head thus consequently making the pedal's action more ergonomic to the musician.